


Within the Words of a Lost Song

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I feel mean liking so much angst, I was emotional when I wrote this too., Krystinasky is inspirational, Love, or writing angst, they are my otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: A inspired fan sequel of short scenes from another story.





	1. Let me stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written inspiration of the story Heartbeats in Measures to a Familiar Tune By krystinasky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor watches over both his wife and child as they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote for what could of happened after the end of chapter 53  
> To what the Doctor could have felt being with his little family.
> 
> Hope you like it!

After River finally let herself fall into a deep sleep, the Doctor found himself in a daze watching over the sleeping faces of his wife and son.

How could she think he wouldn’t want this?

Having a second chance to be part of a family!

A family with her.

A family with Rory.

 _Her_ son.

 _Their_ son. 

When he first held him in his arms, he knew he didn't stand a chance, his little hands wrapped around his hearts as soon as he laid eyes on him.

The Doctor couldn't help but lean in to gently kiss the little boy’s hair and smooth his hair back as Rory slept.

He was perfect.

His little boy was ginger!

He made a little ginger!

And he also was part pond! the Doctor smiled proudly.

He moved his attention from his son to River and his smile weakened a little.

She may have looked physically different.

Younger.

Spoke differently too.

But her soul was always River.

He knew he felt something, even before he knew who she really was. Before as Mo.

She was different.

And it was always going to be her.

He reached out a hand without thinking, to brush back a loose strand over River’s sleeping face, but as he got closer, he hesitated.

They weren't together anymore.

Against his will, he recalls her being swept into a kiss by another man lips and clenches his hand back to his side.

He remembered being stricken and sick to his stomach of her little family.

As he had no part in any of it as he had turned and ran back to his TARDIS.

He bit his lip as he brought himself back to the present, conflicted and looking longingly at River.

They didn't _break up_.

They didn't _choose_ to part ways.

But she _chose_ to move on.

She didn’t want him.

Not anymore.

He wouldn’t dare picture the alternative, if he never discovered River was alive, if he never knew about his son, he would have traveled across the stars like a fool, as the one person who believed he had no more future left with, moving on with her life with another man.

The man would love her without fear, and take the slow path because he'll be human and because he could.

The Doctor blinks back unshed tears behind his eyes and sniffs softly.

He smoothed his hand over the blanket space between her resting hand and his own, never meeting but just fingertips away from touching.

But. He loved her. He stills love her. He didn’t stop, even as she was nothing but an echo.

And now the same woman whose hair once worn spirals of lovely wild gold curls now turned into a beautiful ginger.  
His person. His River, no matter what the face.

Her soul always recognising his.

She could see him.

Always.

Always see _him_.

_____________

The Doctor knew this was it.

They were it. His final destination. His happy ending. They are it.

There was no question.

He can't afford to lose them now.

I guess its why he refuses to close his eyes.

If she wanted to disappear she could. 

She could leave him, but he won't give her the chance too.

He wants it all.

Her.

Him.

Everything!

He’s not leaving her and she's not leaving him.

Not when River has life in her veins and a full memory of their life’s together in her head, and that little miracle who would make him just as whole as the mother.

“I’m not giving you up” he whispered.

Not now.

Not ever.

He just had to convince River to let him stay.


	2. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was very happy to be home again and back in his mum’s arms after being in such a horrible place. But who was this strange man who came with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago. I tried Rorys side of events. This is new for me so go easy on me on the comments. Or let me know on what I could improve on it.

Rory slowly rubbed his eyelids to wipe the tired from his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the ceiling was different than that scary white room he remembered he was in before. He  felt like he was lying on a soft bed instead of a cold table. When he turned his head to his right, his eyes noticed the person beside him and his eyes lit up.

 

“Mummy?” he whispered, recognizing the familiar big curly ginger locks that resembled his own. He always liked to snuggle in it when she held him close and carried him on her hip. It also made his mummy stand out if he ever lost her in crowded places. Scared his mummy the last time it happened and she wouldn't let him play outdoors for 3 days. He never strayed far again after that. Anyway, it seemed his mummy currently was sleeping as her eyes remained closed. But he couldn’t contain his excitement of seeing her again. He sat up till he was sitting on his legs on the blanket cover.

  
“Mummy?” he gently with caution poked her with his little finger. “Mummy wake up!” He tried pushing her shoulder gently with both hands, but she still didn't stir and continue to snore softly.

 

“Mummy!” Rory whined, getting annoyed. He was about to try again till Rory heard someone behind him.

  
“Let mummy sleep, Rory! She had a tough time your mum.”

  
The little boy turned around to face the voice. The man who had spoken seemed familiar to him but he didn’t remember from where.

Rory blinked at the man in front of him. He looked tall as all the grown-ups do, he had dark brown hair with a floppy side fringe on his face and he wore a bowtie around his neck. It sorta reminded him of his polar bear he had on his bed in his room. He called the polar bear ‘Buddy.’

  
The Bowtie man sighed and walked to him slowly and crouched down to his level near the side of the bed till he was eye level with him.

  
“Rory” his said with kind eyes and a smile. “Did Mummy ever talk to you about a man and a blue box? he asked curiously.

  
Rory smiled at him and nodded his head. “Mmm-hmm.”

  
“Do you like stories?”

  
“I like them.”

  
“Well I have tons of stories you haven't heard of before, but I'll only tell them to you if we let your mummy sleep in, so can you take my hand and we'll go to the kitchen?” he smiled, “what do you say?” and offered a hand to the little boy.

  
Rory became timid all of a sudden and shied away from his hand.

  
The Bowtie man frowned and his eyes looked hurt at his rejection. “Rory? What’s the matter?”

  
“I don’t take hands from strangers except for mummy’s and Uncle Toe-nee!” He said shaking his head.

  
The Bowtie man raised the large space above his eyes at Rory and quickly placed a finger to his own lips and with his other gestured to his mum sleeping.

 

“Shhh!! Shhh shh…. “

 

“You can’t wake mummy kiddo, she needs to rest” the Bowtie man said quietly. 

  
Rory’s eyes widen and looked guilty as he bit his lip and tilted his ginger head down sadly. “I’m sorry!” he whispered back at his sleeping mummy and turned back to the Bowtie man.

  
The Bowtie man eyes soften a little at the little boy in front of him and Rory noticed his hands start to reach out as if to hug him but he must of changed his mind as they remained at his sides. He tilted his head up in thought. Rory assumed he must have been thinking. He had on a thinking face, or at least that’s what mummy called it.

  
“Ah!” Surprising Rory as Bowtie man raised his hands up to clasp them together in glee. He held his left hand out as if he were going to shake his hand with his little one.

 

“My name’s the Doctor. Nice to meet you!” He said softly.

  
The little boy looked at Bowtie man’s face, unsure. He was confused at first on what this had to do anything. He looked back at his hand towards himself. But Rory let his curiosity take over and placed his small hand in his and the Doctor shook it up and down.

  
The Bowtie man grinned at him. “There now! We aren’t strangers if we know each other’s names, are we?”

  
Rory thought about it a little in his head, not noticing how the man was unsettled and worried he was in his own head on making the boy comfortable around him.

 

 But he needed worry as Rory looked him in the eye when it made sense gave a big toothy grin back accepting the logic.

  
"Do you like Fish fingers and Custard?"

  
“Oh yesh! It’s one of my favourites!”

  
“Mine too!”

  
“You want to have some for breakfast?”

 

XXX

  
Rory licks his lips as he finished his last fish finger in his bowl at his bright blue small plastic table near the kitchen counter. He got up from his plastic kid chair to reach over to the kitchen counter on tip toe to get the paper towels.

  
“That was delicious!”  agreed happily the Bowtie man also named the Doctor. "Ooo I'll help you kiddo," getting up from another kids chair pushing the paper towels in Rory's waiting fingertips.

  
Rory looked at him and agreed by nodding and pulling two lots of paper towels to wipe his small hands off the left over custard.

  
The man grinned at Rory as he sat back with his knees almost reaching his chin in his own chair as he joined Rory back to his small table. It was uncomfortable but the Doctor gave no complaint. He just went with it because it would make Rory happy.

 

The Doctor's grin faded into a small smile as they enjoyed each others company.

  
“So is it just you living here with your mum?”

  
“Yeah, and my un-tall.”

  
That's right! Your uncle Anthony" the Doctor smiled fondly at the name, "Did you know I knew your grandparents?"

 

"How?" Rory asked him curiously, not entirely believing him. Even Rory never met them.

 

"They used to travel with me and we went to many different places and planets and saw many amazing things-"

 

"Wait you said..... planets? Like Ju-patter!

 

"Oh smart boy! you know your planets!"

 

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he looked like to him when he had too many lollipops. 

 

"Oh yes! We went to all kinds of planets! There was even a planet that I'm sure you would have loved to go to." The Doctor darted his head behind Rory and to check the windows and then returned back at Rory and with a hand beckoned him closer as if to tell a secret, till they were meters away from touching foreheads.

 

"A planet that has houses made of chocolate and candy! True story!"

 

"That sounds like the Willy Wonka and Hansel and Gretel mixed together!"

 

"The Willy what now?!" the Doctor genuinely confused on the subject.

 

"Anyway, I should take you there sometime! You can see the TARDIS!"  the Doctor said in excitement.

 

“Oooo I think I should sit on the floor the chairs beginning to hurt my back a little” pushing the chair aside to sit down on his bottom at the table opposite Rory.

 

Rory leaned back in his char and folded his arms across his little chest narrowing his eyes at the Doctor, making the Doctor almost feel like he was being told off. "That's just a story!"

 

"It's true! Cross my hearts!” miming the gesture with both hands across his chest with sincere eyes.

 

"Are you saying mummy's story is real!” placing his palms on the blue table between them leaning close to the Doctor.

 

“The man and the blue box  _is_  Me!” the Doctor smiled wide and straightened his bowtie proudly.

 

“Prove it!” Rory said as he poked his finger at the Doctor’s nose causing to blink in surprise at Rory.

 

The Doctor laughed and jumped up and grabbed Rorys hand to turn somewhere a few steps to stop suddenly, causing Rory to bump into his leg.

 

“Eh? Why did you stop?” Rory pouted up at the Doctor as he was doing his thinking face.

 

“I just remembered Riv….. I mean your mum would have my head if we left the house” the Doctor frowned.

 

“Why would mum want your head for?”

 

The Doctor tilted his head and cringed in his thoughts but still had trouble giving an answer.

 

“She’s already got one!” Rory insisted.

 

Rory pouted at the Doctors silence "Come on Doctor" and sighed, pulling his hand in the Doctors along to move them over to the living room on the couch.

 

“I’m sorry Rory but I was planning to show you the TARDIS” he said scratching the back of his head nervously as he sat down, “But I parked it outside, far out on the back yard. But I’m sure your mummy wouldn’t like you to go outside yet after what you’ve been through.”

 

In all honesty the Doctor just wanted to remain on good terms with River. She’s over protective of Rory as it is. And they still needed to talk.

 

Rory then pouted deeply with his head cast down in disappointment.

 

_That’s unfair!_

The Doctor noticed something strange. It was Rory's voice but Rory wasn’t moving his lips.

 

“Rory?”

 

“What?” He muttered with his arms folded to his chest.

 

“Are you telepathic?” the Doctor asked in slight shock.

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Ahhh….. I mean like thinking outloud but not moving our lips”

 

_Rory, can you hear the words that aren’t coming out of my mouth?_

The Doctor thought this while pointing to his face like he had something funny on his face and wanting Rory to point it out.

Rory’s eyes brightened and he nods his head with a big grin.

_That’s so cool!_

_Really?_

_Yeah! I only do this with mummy!_

_High five!!_ holding up his hands at the Doctor.

 

“Ah….” the Doctor said nervously then raised his hands to lean to abit to his level to high five his small palms to his own.

 

“Yay!” Rory squealed and did a little dance and it was amusing sight watching the little boy dancing in his pjs.

 

The Doctor chuckled and found it adorable.

 

“Hey Doctor just imagine if you, me and mummy thought talk like this often!”

 

“So cool!”

 

The Doctor smile faded but not enough for Rory to notice.

 

“Yeah maybe we will kiddo... Maybe we will ” he said messing Rory’s hair fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to reread the whole genius story again to relive my feelings. Might write more if I struck inspiration gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Her story was so wonderful I had so many ideas of what I hoped to see and decided to share it with you all. 
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
